imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Indomitables: Consummation (Dauntless)
The fourth installment of the Indomitables series of the Dauntless Cinematic Universe, and the tenth entry of Phase Three. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, with the entire story imagined entirely with IMAX cameras. Takes place in Resident Evil: The Final Chapter. Chapters (Entirely IMAX) * 1. Pandemic Past * 2. Misaka's Incidence * 3. The Indomitables' Losses * 4. Washington Wasteland * 5. The Winged Demon * 6. Miyuki Returns * 7. Hello Again * 8. 48 Hours to Go * 9. Sidetracked * 10. The Tank * 11. Road Rage * 12. Return to Raccoon City * 13. Misaka and the Survivors * 14. The Tower * 15. Time Heist * 16. Test Drive * 17. Stories of the Artificial Crystals * 18. 12 Hours Left * 19. Alaska and London * 20. Coven * 21. Jupiter * 22. Black Ai * 23. Chrome and Steel * 24. Magic and Blood * 25. Light * 26. Cornwall and the Underworld * 27. Darkness * 28. Back to the Present * 29. Vengeance is Mine * 30. Fortress * 31. The New Core * 32. Swarm of War * 33. Rain Fire! * 34. Infiltration * 35. Across * 36. Into the Breach * 37. Villainous Secrets * 38. The Turbine * 39. Worth It * 40. Corridors * 41. Passages * 42. Moka and the Artificial Core * 43. Lair * 44. The Three Alices * 45. Fighting for Humanity * 46. The Anti-Virus * 47. Portals * 48. Indomitables...Assemble * 49. The Fall of Umbrella * 50. Kallen's Death * 51. The Real Hero * 52. Upload * 53. Aftermath Cast * Karen Strassman - Kallen Kozuki * Kayli Mills - Emilia * Alexis Tipton/Colleen Clinkenbeard - Moka Akashiya and Kurumi Tokisaka (only Alexis) * Shelley Calene-Black - Medaka Kurokami * Monica Rial - Index and Nekomi Nabeshima * Brittney Karbowski - Mikoto Misaka (Railgun), Mikasa Sisters and Najimi Ajimu * Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch vi Britannia * Jill Harris - Rikka Takarada and Maryla Noel * Emily Cramer - Skye Zaizen (Blue Maiden) * Felicia Angelle - Mana Takamiya * Stephanie Young - Yugiri * Michelle Lee - Origami Tobiichi * Cristina Vee - Kizuna Ai/Black AI and Sailor Mars Others * Caitlyn Glass - Saki Nikaido * Stephanie Sheh - Sailor Moon * Lindsay Seidel - Akane Shinjo * Brina Palencia - Sakura Minamoto and Kurumu Kurono * Maggie Flecknoe - Mogana Kikaijima * Michelle Rojas - Tohka Yatogami * Cindy Lou Parker - Latifah Fleuranza * Erika Harlacher - Crusch Karsten * Ryan Bartley - Ram * Brianna Knickerbocker - Rem * Hillary Haag - Hansode Shiranui * Apphia Yu - Klara Kisenaria * Katelyn Barr - Natsumi * Bryn Apprill - Kotori Itsuka * Sarah Weidenheft - Hoshikawa Lilly * Robert Downey Jr. - Sherlock Holmes * Amy Kincaid - Shirley Finette * Sarah Anne Williams - Ferris * Andrew Love - Zenkichi Hitoyoshi * Kate Higgins - C.C. and Sailor Mercury * Kate Beckinsale - Selene * Milla Jovovich - Alice * Bryn Apprill - Ai Mizuno * Amanda Lee - Junko Konno * Brandon McInnis - Yuta Hibiki * Greg Ayres - Sho Utsumi * Cynthia Martinez - Itami Koga * Louis Ashbourne Serkis - Alexander Elliott * Ryan Reynolds - Detective Pikachu * Justice Smith - Tim Goodman * Ali Larter - * Dawn M. Bennett - Tae Yamada * Ruby Rose - * Eoin Macken - * Iain Glen - * Shawn Roberts - * Trina Nishimura - Mirai Akira * Cherami Leigh - Sailor Venus * Tia Ballard - Yoshino and Shirayui Mizore * Michelle Ruff - Euphemia li Brittannia * Ray Chase - Roswaal L. Matthews * Meg McClain - Rachel Gardner Crew * Directed, Produced and Written by Christopher Spielberg and Paul W.S. Anderson * Co-Produced by Jeremy Bolt, Robert Kulzer and Samuel Hadida * Composed by Alan Silvestri and Paul Haslinger Soundtrack * Get Down on It * Come and Get Your Love * Doom and Gloom Trivia/Plot Points * Rounds to over 3 hours long, the longest than all the other stories in the Dauntless Cinematic Universe. * The only entry in the entire Dauntless CU series to not feature a post-credits scene. * Takes place three weeks after Indomitables: Virtual War. * Marks as the penultimate installment of the T-Virus Saga in the Dauntless Cinematic Universe, the final entry for the saga being Sailor Moon: Far From Farewell; was originally planned to be the finale to the T-Virus Saga. * Emilia has the most screentime than any other character in this story, the second with the most screentime being Kallen. * Kizuna Ai plays a smaller yet still major role than in Indomitables: Virtual War, bearing shorter hair more relatable to her AI Games design during the timeskip. * Skye Zaizen, like the post-credits scene for another Dauntless CU story Blue Skye, has her Blue Maiden appearance/apparel entirely for this story and other future entries in the series after using both her Blue Angel and Blue Girl forms in her solo story. * Black Ai appears prominently in the story despite not appearing in Virtual War. *Alexander Elliot (from Legendary Saki), Detective Pikachu and Tim Goodman, Sonic, Nunnally vi Britannia, Shirayuki Mizore, Kuroumaru and Rachel Gardner make cameo appearances in the emotional climax. *In the final battle, Elliott, Bedders, Lance, Kaye and all their school friends; Sonic the Hedgehog, Detective Pikachu, Tim Goodman, their friends and many Pokemon; the Aegis, Selene and the Death Dealers; Sherlock Holmes, and many more join the anime characters (both surviving and resurrected) against Black Ai and the zombie army. *Aggretsuko makes a cameo in the final battle, previously making cameos in the first two Spirits of the Spectrum stories. *Kallen makes the ultimate sacrifice when using the Artifical Core to cure the T-Virus with Alice, and to finally kill Black AI, once more saying her superhero motto from all three Zero Kallen Dauntless stories (I am...Zero Kallen). *Kizuna and her AI friends are sent back to their world after the virus and Black Ai were dealt with at the end by the Artifical Core. *Time travel will be a major key point for the first half of the story, including events from The Indomitables, Doctress Marlya, Medaka: The Dark Quest, Spirits of the Spectrum, and Legendary Saki. *All the disintegrated heroes will be resurrected in the story at some point. *Emilia finally completes her battle cry sentence in the final battle. *Emilia returns to her own world to be with Ferris at the end, marking this her final appearance in the series. *Medaka joins Kurumi and her friends at the end of the story. *Moka Akashiya merges her Inner and Outer personas for the first time bearing pinkish-white hair, heterochromia and mixed personalities by both personas, permanently during and after this story for future entries in the series. *Sailor Moon, Skye Zaizen, Saki and Marlya become the new leaders of the Indomitables at the end of the story. *This is C.C.'s final major appearance in the Dauntless Cinematic Universe, although she will still make cameos in future entries of the series. *This marks Kallen's, Emilia's, and Index's final chronological appearances in the Dauntless Cinematic Universe. *During the first part of the final battle against Black AI, Emilia finally gains abnormalities and powers based on Medaka's.